A Hostage Situation
by Black Phantom Murder
Summary: When Akira goes to save Shirogane from Nanaya's grasp, he makes a deal. What will happen to Akira? Read to find out. One shot. Yaoi. Enjoy.


Good day everyone. I hope you all enjoy this fic. It takes place during the 12th episode and includes some OOCness. I do not own Monochrome Factor.

"Shirogane!" I shouted out as I pumped myself to keep on running forward at full speed despite the kokuchi's on my trail. I finally got into a room where I know the shin king is in, and the sight halted me into a stop.

"Shirogane…" I couldn't take my eyes on him. The bubbly, annoying white-haired shin is now, tied to a steel girder by a string of wires. I would've mistaken him for dead if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Nanaya halted me as I started to move forward. He held a knife to Shirogane's neck and would without doubt, kill him. Shirogane looked up and smiled sadly, as if to pity me.

"I'm sorry, Akira-kun…" was the small whisper.

"You bastard!" I snarled angrily at the smirking Nanaya "Let him go at once!"

"But I can't do such thing, now can I?" Nanaya said with an arrogant grin. "After all, I can't let such a precious captive go away so easily…" he rubbed Shirogane's white neck smoothly and crimson blood start to flow out along with the trail of the knife like paintbrush.

"What do you want?" I growled furiously at him, glaring into golden for I cannot bear to gaze into pained sapphire "Just, tell me what the hell you want you bastard!"

"What I want, hmm?" Nanaya grin slowly spread over his face "How about… I will let him go… if you agree to switch places with him as my captive?"

Hearing his offer, I couldn't help but to froze for a second.

Shirogane is an annoying bastard, which is undoubtedly true. But… there was no denying that he is a friend of mine, the one who gave me reason and power, the one who always there by my side.

I can deny the fact as many times as I like… but Shirogane is dear to me…

"Akira-kun!" Shirogane's shout snapped me out of my stupor "Don't do it! Don't you dare do it!" he shouted with desperation tinted his voice.

I gritted my teeth and glared into mocking golden, weighting my options. At one hand, if I refuse the offer and let that bastard take Shirogane away, I would be lost in more than one way without the white-haired shin. I would lose my destination, my source of power, and any goal I might have.

But in other hand… if I were to give myself up and free Shirogane, the bastard will surely take me into the world of shadows, where Shirogane knows the way and where is where. That stupid shin seems to always know where I am or what situation I'm in…he have more chance to save me from that bastard's hands than I have to save him…

With that in mind, I unfailingly glare up into the golden I already hate so much, and hissed "Fine! Take me, but let him go!"

Grinning like his horses just win a large bet on a race, that whoever-his-name-was laughed while I saw how Shirogane's face twisted into a horrified expression.

"What are you saying, Akira-kun?" he cried out "Do you even know what you are going into?"

I gaze into the terrified blue, and I know that my message is clear.

I know what I'm going into, and I'm daring to take the chances.

"Now then!" that blue-haired shin exclaimed as he brandished his knife "You really are a good boy, taking this kind of dangerous offering for the sake of your friend…" with the same knife he had hurt Shirogane with, he cut off all wires that has been hanging the white king, letting him drop to the floor with a painful thud.

"Shiroga-" the name was cut of my tongue when suddenly a blur of black and blue knocked the wind out of me.

"Akira-kun!" Shirogane shouted helplessly from where he fell on, extending his hand as if to reach me… but it was too late, I was too far. His terrified expression was the last thing I see before everything turn into darkness and I felt like I'm suffocating underwater.

Before I could register my surrounding, I was thrown onto a cold, hard concrete floor with my hands tied behind me with what I assume as strings from the way they cut into my skin.

The overwhelming pressure that I felt by simply existing reminded me that I am no longer in the world of light. Right now I am inside the world of shadows. Shirogane's territory. Homurabi's territory. Enemy territory.

Nanaya's territory.

I coughed as I tried to regain my footing, but I was slammed down onto my back with that bastard straddling my stomach.

"Do you know that I have wanted you for a long time now?" he asked with a maniacal grin as he tore a strip of clothing from my shirt and used it to gag my mouth, allowing no noise to come out "And I was so esthetic that you come to me with very little fight…"

I growled from behind the gag and glared hard at him, letting him know that I would not back down. But the look he received from me seems to simply excite him even more as I felt something poked my stomach.

My eyes widened when I realize the plans he must have to me and I tried to struggle in vain to escape from his grasp.

"No, we can't have that can we?" he said as he held my chin and kissed my head. "Your mine now. Nothing else matters. So let's have a little fun."

I continued to struggle as he sliced open my shirt. His knife sat over my heart, making me stop. The knife was taken away as he left a trail if butterfly kisses down my torso. He moved to suck on my neck, leaving a hickey in that spot.

His hands trailed down my torso and unzipped my trousers. Ok he could start kissing me but I was not gay. I started struggling again as he put his hand down my pants.

The other hand moved to my chest where he started teasing my nipples. An unwanted moan passed my lips. I was starting to get hard.

I was fully errect when he pulled down my pants and trousers. His came off soon after. His lengh was pulsing as he started rubbing it against my own. My vision went white as I came. Covering both our chests. He moved his cock and placed it in front of my ass. He lined up and pushed into me without any warning.

I felt as though I was being ripped into two. The pain was immense. He was scrapping my insides raw and I felt blood start pouring from my ass. I couldn't hold back my screams any longer and they were muffled by the gag.

He thrust into me more and more before finally coming inside me. He collapsed on my chest, panting as his cum and my blood leaked from my ass.

He had raped me and I could do nothing but cry. He licked up the tears. And kissed me once more.

"Goodnight Akira." He said and I finally lost consciousness.

I want to thank REvya360 for being my beta. She did a great job. Please rate and review. Goodbye.


End file.
